Camp Perseus
by percy700
Summary: The seven and Nico are made gods and now their children will obviously not just sit around and do nothing but what threat is rising… read to find out the story is mainly focused on the children of the seven and Nico I'm sorry if the summary is bad but please read :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

I entered the throne room on Olympus, the war was finally over words could not even describe how happy and excited I was. I could finally relax and I would not have to worry about quests or anything. Smiling I bowed in front of Zeus. He started talking about how we saved the world from Gaia and about how grateful Olympus is. He then said it is time for a reward for the Seven minus Leo who took down Gaia and disappeared at the same time. He then said the worlds that would change my life forever

\- For your service in the war against Gaia we the olympian council offer all of you godhood

Zeus then asked me

\- Do you Perseus Jackson accept godhood when it is offered to you a second time?

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded so I answered with

\- I accept

Everyone else accepted. Nico was also given the same offer and he grinned widely while he accepted the offer.

\- Now let the ceremony begin

The Olympians started chanting in Ancient Greek and glowing. I had to close my eyes because of the bright light and then everything became black.

Annabeth POV

I closed my eyes and wondered what being a goddess is like then felt strong pain when my blood was replaced with Ichor. I held back a scream and suddenly the pain disappeared. When the light started to fade away I opened my eyes. I looked at everyone else but then I noticed that Percy was laying on the floor unconscious and I ran towards him. I tried saying his name but he would not wake up. As I started to get more and more worried the Fates flashed into the middle of the room. They all started talking at once but I did not leave Percy's side

\- All hail Jason Grace minor god of lightning, wind and Stormspirits

\- All hail Piper McLean minor goddess of love, beauty and charmspeak

\- All hail Hazel Levesque minor goddess of gems and precious metals

\- All hail Frank Zhang minor god of war selfsacrifice and shape shifting

\- All hail Nico di Angelo minor god of the underworld and the undead

\- All hail Annabeth Chase minor goddess of Architecture and buildings

Just as the Fates stopped talking Leo walked into the trone room with Calypso and Festus at his side and casually said

\- Hi, did i miss something

\- MY SON

Hephaestus shouted and shrank down to human size to hug his son. Jason did the same and asked a bit confused

\- Where have you been buddy I thought that i lost you.

\- Well i kind of brought myself back from the dead and then I went to free Calypso from Ogygia

I got really carried away by his return and started to wonder about how he got to Ogygia. My thoughts got interrupted by the fates when they shot a beam of light at Leo and he started to glow. When the glow faded they said

\- All hail Leo Valdez minor god of fire and automatons

Then I decided to ask them

\- What about Percy?

They all smiled strangely and said

\- the newest Olympian will need time to adjust to his new powers

Then many things happened at the same time. I saw a throne rising up and the fates flashing out while Zeus looked furious and a smell of ozone started filling the air. He shouted

\- I CHOOSE WHO BECOMES AN OLYMPIAN

The Fates last words felt like they where hanging in the air

\- All hail Perseus Jackson god of heroes, Demigods and swordsmanship


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Percy POV

I woke up and felt like I had bathed in the Styx again my whole body was hurting. I stood up and realized that everything around me was golden Apollos Temple I thought. I then heard someone enter from the door behind me. "Seaweedbrain you finally woke up" she kissed me and smiled. You look older how long have I been blacked out? "About two days don't you remember what happened we are gods and your an Olympian" "Wise Girl Zeus said minor gods not Olympians" "Well the fates showed up and told us your the newest Olympian and the God of Heroes and Swordsmanship" "Well I guess I should just be happy that I'm fine and your fine as well" "Can we go to the throne room I want to see my throne" I said smiling and holding hands we went to the throne room"

Jason POV

After the reward ceremony I went with Frank,Hazel and of course Piper my stunning girlfriend to camp Jupiter to tell them about the new gods. And it was hard not to test my new godly powers at Octavian because he was so annoying saying things like why did Jupiter make Greeks gods and things like that. But I think Piper noticed me getting irritated because she said "Octavian shut up" and he couldn't do anything after that. After a lot of questions we could finally relax. The next morning I said "Let's go to Camp Half Blood guys" and we all teleported there.

Leo POV

I just came to camp on Festus with Calypso when I saw four flashes and heard a splash. I then heard laughter and saw someone falling from a tree. We flew over the lake and I saw a huge crocodile transforming into Frank I saw Hazel laying on the Ground and I realized she fell from the tree but we are gods so she could just eat ambrosia to heal. Jason just laughed and said "we should probably get better at flashing or else it might be worse the next time, oh hi Leo" are you here for the same reason as I am? "To tell camp?" "Yeah but let's wait for Percy and Annabeth and pretend to be like normal okay" "Leo I never realized your a Genius" "Calypso can pretend she's an unclaimed demigod" "Okay goodnight"

Percy POV

As we walked into the throne room I looked at the new throne at the left side. I somehow felt much stronger the closer I got to it. It was simply beautiful, it was made out of some sort of green gem and had pictures made out of gold showing heroes slaying monsters etc. I actually saw some pictures with me in them like when I retrieved the masterbolt or when I killed the Minotaur. I then asked Annabeth "what now?" "We should tell Camp and after that I don't know" she said smiling and smiling and holding hands we left the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Percy POV

"Maybe we should try flashing" I said. "Okay" Annabeth answered and I grabbed her hand and we flashed to Camp. The first thing I noticed was that it was getting late and the campers where at the campfire already. Now I did not expect it to come as such a shock for the campers since everyone else in the seven was there but by the look on their faces they did not know anything. Clarisse was the first one to say something "how the hell did you do that, only gods can flash around like that" I saw Malcom looking around and then he looked shocked and I realized that he had realized it. He then shouted "If everyone in the seven would go down there and tell everyone what happened at Olympus" I saw someone step out of a shadow and saying "you are forgetting little me" and with a smile on his lips my cousin was standing there. I then realized how different everyone was looking. Nico looked like he was around 27 and he had a stronger aura he looked really pale an his Stygian Iron sword was looking sharper and larger. Jason was taller and his eyes where brighter and seemed to have storms inside of them he looked around the same age as Nico. Piper was simply beautiful and her hair wasn't choppy anymore and she seemed more graceful and looked like she was a couple years younger than Jason and Nico. Frank looked like a Chinese bodybuilder and looked 22. Hazels eyes had streaks of different colors in them the same color as different gems I though. Leo's eyes looked like they where burning on the inside and he seemed a little hyperactive. I had not noticed when Calypso came down but he had his arm around her and looked at her with concern. I flashed them a small smile and turned to face the shocked demigods. "Before you start asking questions I would like to know what the others have been up to" I said. Leo started talking about how they said that they where called to Olympus to get rewarded and they all wanted Leo back so the gods brought him back. "This explains why you suddenly became a master at building things" one of his brothers screamed. Leo just smiled. "But who is the new camper?" someone asked.

"Hi everyone I want all of you to meet Calypso yes the Titan" Leo explained. What are your domains" I started talking now "Leo has Fire and workmanship, Jason's domains are Lightning, wind and Stormspirits, Pipers domains are love, beauty and charmspeak, Hazels domains are Gems and precious Metals, Franks domains are War and shape shifting, Nico is the Ghost King, Annabeths domains are Architecture and buildings". "And what about yourself" "I am the god of heroes and swordsmanship and the newest Olympian" Silence then everyone shouted WHAT! It was long after midnight when we had finished explaining. I said "Let's go to Olympus" and we should not have left…

AN Sorry for the cliffhanger i just thought this was a good place to end it new chapter coming soon I will probably start writing tomorrow (it's 10pm) and thank you for reading, the next chapter will be the last one with Percy POV etc and sorry if my writing is bad but English isn't my first language :))


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Clarisse POV

I went to a special spot in the forest to clear my head. When I came to the spot I climbed up in a tree and started thinking about what happened today. Some of my best friends won't age and are gods. The thought felt weird and confusing. But I then heard a sound and I looked down what I saw would change my life. A mortal woman was standing under the tree and by the panicked look on her face I knew that she had seen everything. She must be clear sighted I thought. I then spotted her phone that she had at her ear and I thought shit she probably told someone. So I jumped down from the tree and sprinted to camp I could hear her scream when she saw me. I entered the big house and ran straight into Chiron's office. He was there and when he saw me he asked "What's wrong Clarisse" "A mortal saw the camp she looked really scared and then she called someone and now the mortals probably know about camp". " We have to tell the gods right now, go to Olympus now" I prayed to dad and he appeared and asked "what does my favorite daughter want?" "Dad we need to go to Olympus and have council meeting right now it's really important" I said and I was really stressed.

Percy POV

We where sitting in a park at Olympus when suddenly Hermes appeared. "Percy council meeting now" he said. "Okay, sorry guys" I said to the rest and flashed to my throne. When I arrived I saw Clarisse standing in the middle of the throne room. She looked really worried. When all the gods had arrived Zeus told Clarisse to start talking. She told the story about the mortal that found camp and about the phone in her hand. When she was finished everyone looked really worried. "The camps need to move" Zeus said. Some of the gods like Apollo and Hermes looked choked and Athena looked like she thought really hard. I then got an idea. "I've got an idea we can make an island like Ogygia that can't be found but it can have a bridge to the mortal world and that bridge would go to many places, the camps can exist on that island and demigods could live there or in the mortal world, Olympus could have many entrances and we would be all around the world with our main place being America and I could replace Dionysus as the camp leader. Everyone looked at me some looked at me like I was crazy but some seemed to like the idea. "I think it's a great idea" Athena said. "We will vote all in favor raise your hands" Zeus said. I raised my hand, Athena, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Demeter, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite raised their hands. "Then it's settled, we are moving the camps, meeting finished" Zeus said. I flashed to Camp half blood. It was already morning I hadn't realized how long the meeting took. The campers where eating breakfast and with a smile on my face I said "attention campers, we are moving"

AN: the next chapter will be from a demigod POV I will try to write longer chapters and sorry if my english is bad also plz review :))


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Peter POV

I still don't get it why did my parents leave me. I sat at a rock thinking when suddenly I saw that one of the big kids was watching me. I was pretty sure that I never had seen that guy before. He started running heading for me and I knew that I had almost no time left. I picked up a stick and I don't know why but I am really skilled at fighting with different things. I dodged and put the sticks between his legs and he roared he didn't sound human at all. I started running away and I thought running away from another place great job Peter. I was born in England but my parents left me I have travelled all over Europe and every time I got comfortable somewhere something started chasing me or something unexplainable happened. I ran at the main street and I saw that he ran after me. I did not know why I felt like I had to run but I kept running. I saw the bridge to downtown and ran for it I thought he wouldn't follow but he did. I then noticed the fog it was really thick, thicker than before. I felt something in my pocket that I did not feel before I took the object out. It was a pen. It was bronze colored, I clicked it. And I almost fell of the bridge when the PEN turned into a SWORD. I was in shock in my hand I had a bronze sword. It felt perfectly balanced and I noticed that the big kid wasn't even a kid anymore. Instead a man with a bull hair stood there. A Minotaur I thought. It charged and I leaped to the left but held my sword to the right. The Minotaur let out a roar of pain and anger. It charged again and this time I got a crazy idea I jumped up and put my sword through the left side of his head. He managed to hit me in the back of my head before one of his horns fell down on the concrete and I saw the Minotaur turn into golden dust. I caught a glimpse of some other kid running towards me before I blacked out.

AN I might not be the best at writing fight scenes but I will work on it as always if you have anything you want me to include in the story just PM me or write a review.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Peter POV

I opened my eyes and the first thing I thought was hospital. I was in a hospital. Suddenly everything started to come back. The fight on the bridge and the other kid running towards me. A blonde man in his 50s came into the room. He looked at me and smiled, "I fed you some ambrosia and you should feel fine" he said gently. "Who are you" I asked a bit confused. "I will let the Chiron explain that to you" he said and continued to smile. At the same time a guy in a wheelchair and a guy that looked about 18 came into the room. "I'm Chiron and this is the god of heroes and swordsmanship Perseus, what's your name" the wheelchair guy said. "Peter, I know Greek mythology and Chiron is a centaur and there is no God of heroes and swordsmanship" I said I tried to sound confident but I'm pretty sure I didn't sound confident at all. "Oh that's because he became a god a little bit over 30 years ago, and the wheelchair is magic my horse part is in there" he said. At that moment I realized that we talked about gods, fu*king gods "So you are telling me the Greek and Roman myths are true?" I said. "They are true and you are a demigod you are part mortal and part god. "Like Hercules?" "Just like him" Chiron said calmly it seemed like he had this conversation a lot. "So we ask you do you know your parents?" Chiron asked. "No I have never met them" I said thinking about it made me sad. "Well you should take a tour around camp, Percy will get someone to show you the island" when he said that the god disappeared in a flash of light. I got up from the bed and started walking. The Hospital was actually quite small and I saw some "normal people" but all the doctors and nurses looked just like the Will guy. When we came out of the hospital I saw a boy with brown eyes and the same colored hair standing there. "Frédéric are you going to show Peter around?" Chiron asked. "Yes Lord Perseus came and told me" he said. I then realized that they did not talk English anymore they talked French. I learned French when I was in France. Chiron introduced us "This is Frédéric his parents are from France he has a twin sister their dad is a child of Mars and their mom is a child of Athena" he said. The boy started talking in a language I understood, Greek I thought I didn't know why I understood so many languages but I had been in most of Europe so it wasn't that weird. "You can speak French if you want I speak French fluently" I said In French. He looked impressed and continued this time in French. He told me about the Titan war,the Giant war and about the new camp, Camp Perseus. He showed me the northwest part of the island or the Roman part I saw an empty Silver house, a house that looked scary and many different houses that where different sizes and colors some where full of life some empty. They all had Numbers. The place probably looked like Ancient Rome. We then looked at the middle part of the Island it looked completely normal it had A middle school, a high school and a College and shops of all kinds. We then went to the Greek side this side also had different houses in different sizes. Frédéric told me that you are here from when you are 7 until you are 20. I was thought the war games sounded really interesting and there was me today. And he told me about How it was for him because he spent one week in the Mars house and then he moved to the Athena house for 1 week and back to the Mars cabin. He told me about getting claimed and that I would get claimed in the evening. We then looked at the training center and such things. When we where ready with the tour it was already lunch time. "I'm going to my dad to eat but you can come with me if you want" he said. "I'd love to come but is war game tonight?" I asked. "Yeah, it's today you can fight for Mars of you want" he said. "Okay" I answered. And we went to eat. The kind of war game we had today was Greeks versus Romans and I was fighting for the Romans. The Greeks all charged and we Romans where in a solid formation. Everything went good until a girl with curly dark hair used some kind of magic and some of the people around me just fell and could not move. A tall blond kid then charged at me but I used my bronze sword to block and I then used my leg to make him fall. I started running after that I didn't care about the formation I had to find the flag. People came against me but I always beat them I felt really good and I won ten battles before I spotted the flag. Blue and beautiful but I grabbed the flag and sprinted back to the roman side. When I stepped onto the Roman side the flag turned red and all the Romans celebrated we then went to a big place that looked kind of like a mix between a colosseum and an amphitheater and some blond kids sang songs in the front. Suddenly something flashed green the kind of green my eyes where sea green everyone looked at me or the thing floating above my head. It glowed a sea green light and realized that I was getting claimed but by who there was a bronze sword in the light exactly the same one that I had in my pocket in pen form. Then Chiron said "all hail Peter Jackson son of Perseus the god of Heroes and Swordsmanship"

AN Sorry for the cliffhanger I'm working on making longer chapters and sorry for the last one being so short.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Peter POV

Wait did they just say that the 18 year old dude is my dad. I couldn't believe it, no one else could. Everyone else was looking at me, some in surprise some in disgust a guy with grey eyes and blonde hair then shouted "But Percy is married to Annabeth".But at that moment "dad" flashed to the spot. "SILENCE, I will tell the story about Peter, about 14 years ago we had a party celebrating becoming gods there where many demigods invited and some Aphrodite girls thought it was really clever to make a replica of their mothers love potion they put some of the potion in our drinks and my drink, Hazels and Jason's all of us blinded by love went away and I found a mortal and so do Hazel but Jason accidentally went to Camp and slept with an Apollo girl who didn't recognize him this issue has been discussed with the council and the seven and we all agreed to punish the Aphrodite girls and the partners of the people that had children will not keep any grudges against the children now my son Peter is here and this is Sapphire daughter of Hazel and Alex son of Jason" dad finished his speech an snapped his fingers. Two people in my age where teleported to my side. They also got claimed because the girl had a floating gemstone surrounded by golden light above her head. The boy had a lightning bolt floating above his head. The girl was tanned she had brown hair and when she looked at me I saw that she had golden eyes. The boy had blonde hair that looked almost white and he looked like he was laying in a solarium all the time. "Everyone go back to your cabins tomorrow is Saturday sport of the month is Football so the game is tomorrow have a good nights sleep" dad said. "Son I am going to show you your cabin so let's go" he said. While we where walking I decided to ask some questions, "who is Annabeth and how do we know if I'm a Greek or a Roman demigod?" I said. "Annabeth is my wife and we met while I was a demigod, you're a Greek demigod because I was a greek demigod my dad is Poseidon" he said gently. "Does Annabeth hate me " I asked. "No she loves you like you was her own child" he answered. "Do you have any other children dad?" I asked. "I have another child with Annabeth she is the goddess of sailing her name is Sally after my mother" he answered. We came to a little Sea Green house with a giant 30 on it, the house had a large back yard with a giant pool the house had paintings of different heroes all over it. I saw a huge TV a kitchen a large bathroom a sauna and a bedroom. "I made this for you, goodnight Son" dad said and walked out. "Goodnight dad" I said smiling. Later when I was about to go to sleep I noticed a painting of a boy looking like me with a sword exactly like mine fighting a giant figure in a dark place close to a white river. Under it I read Perseus Jackson fighting Iapetus. Smiling I went to sleep.

Sapphire POV

I opened the door to my home and it was silent usually dad is listening to some kind of music but not today. I stepped into our small apartment in Cape Town and saw a woman standing there talking to dad. She was black had dark hair and looked graceful and rich she had gems everywhere in her clothes but one thing about her stood out she had golden eyes like mine. When they saw me they became silent. "Sapphire I want you to meet your mom" dad said. "But my mom is dead" I said. "Sapphire listen to me I am your mother and it's time for you to go to camp you will be able to visit your dad but take my hand and I will explain who I am and where I've been" the woman said and smiled

Alex POV

We played football in school and of course I was outstanding. I was a natural leader and I scored goal after goal. Football is a big sport here in Spain. But when I got home my mom was crying and I asked why. "I need to tell you something, you're not my biological son, your mother died after you was born and we raised you. Your father is here to get you" she said and looked really sad. I was speechless I mean it was sad but I would finally meet my dad. My mom walked out of the room and a man came in. He looked like he was in his late 20s and he had stormy blue eyes and blonde hair not as blonde as mine but still blonde. "Alex I'm your dad Jason and I'm going to take you to a place where other demigods live" he said with a serious face. "Demigod like Hercules" I answered. "Yes like my brother but let me tell you the whole story about me and about your mother" he said.


End file.
